


Princess Malfoy

by haruxita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruxita/pseuds/haruxita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry descubre por accidente el secreto mejor guardado de la familia Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Mis musas han estado hiperactivas por estos días, por desgracia ninguna de esas ideas son navideñas. Aún así, este es mi regalito de navidad para ustedes.
> 
> La idea de este fic vino de pronto, inspirada en una pic que vi en la página de facebook "Have a gay day". Espero les guste.

Princess Malfoy

 

            Era su primer viaje a América con los niños, había estado más de una vez con anterioridad pero en medio de alguna misión ultra secreta de esas que no dan tiempo a hacer turismo ni comprar souvenirs. Por lo que cuando su amiga (y ahora concuñada, pensaba que nunca acabaría a habituarse a ello) vino con la propuesta de realizar un viaje conjunto a Disneyland no tuvo que pensarlo ni medio segundo. Ambos se conocían tan bien que supo que su “a los enanos les encantará” no la engañó ni por medio segundo.

            Lo cierto era que sí, sus hijos estuvieron fascinados con la buena nueva. Criados por un mestizo y nietos de un amante de todo lo que oliera a muggle, los Potter-Weasley crecieron oyendo indistintamente los cuentos de beedle el Bardo como los de Disney. Pero por lejos el más entusiasmado con la idea era el mismísimo Harry Potter. Sus carencias de infancia a veces afloraban y ahora que estaba en sus manos compensarlas, no se cortaba un ápice. Muy pocos estaban al tanto que el recio jefe de aurores, que conseguía silenciar el ruidoso cuartel con sólo poner un pie en él, en ocasiones se dejaba pintar corazones de carmín en la mejilla y se sentaba en una sillita (encantada para que su cuerpo de adulto cupiera en ella) a tomar el té con Lily Luna. Estaba consciente que si aquello se ventilara en público sería la comidilla del reino, pero a él le tenía sin cuidado, no iba a perderse de disfrutar los escasos años de infancia de sus hijos por un detalle que él consideraba menor.

            Los primeros dos días se les habían pasado volando, temía haber engordado un par de libras entre tanta golosina y comida chatarra, nada que su estricta rutina de ejercicios no subsanara en una semana o dos.

            Una de las cosas que más lo había maravillado de ese lejano país era la apertura de mente de su gente, y no sólo se debía a estar rodeados de muggles, los magos americanos que había conocido eran mucho más tolerantes que los británicos en varios aspectos. No por nada él mismo había tenido la impresión algunas veces de que el mundo mágico se había quedado estancado en la época victoriana. Quizá por eso mismo le sorprendió tanto – y molestó –la charla que oyó entre un padre y su hijo en la tiendita de disfraces.

\- Pero el traje de Rapunzel es más bonito que el de príncipe.

\- No puedes llevarlo, es mi última palabra.

            Había estado conteniéndose de intervenir durante todo el tira y afloja, pero el tono del hombre sonó tan imperativo y el del pequeño tan lastimero que no se aguantó más, se volteó dispuesto a encarar a ese energúmeno que coartaba de tal manera la ilusión de un niño cuando se quedó de piedra. Él conocía a ese energúmeno, demasiado bien para su gusto. El impacto lo dejó inmovilizado en su sitio, por lo que la escena continuó desarrollándose sin que ninguno de los protagonistas se enterara que tenían un impensado espectador a un par de pasos de ellos.

\- Pero… padre. – gimoteó el pequeño rubio, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

El mago – porque el severo padre era un mago. – exhaló con cansancio, puso una mano en el hombro del niño y le apretó juguetonamente la punta de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar de la otra.

\- Te voy a dar tres razones de “porqué no”. Primera: no es de tu talla. Segunda: en casa tienes los trajes de Aurora, Bella y Ariel, conjurado para que la cola se mueva de forma natural cuando nadas.

\- ¿Y la tercera?

\- Regresando a casa me espera mucho trabajo, no tendré tiempo de buscar un conjuro que te haga crecer el cabello.

\- Me conformaría con una peluca. – esgrimió el chico, dando saltitos, algo que al auror le recordó a cierto niño que se había rezagado escogiendo un disfraz de pirata. – por fis, padre.

            La ternura que el moreno vio en esos ojos apizarrados lo conmovió y le recordó su intención inicial de intervenir.

            Se aclaró la garganta, logrando la atención de ambos magos, pudo notar como el rostro del mayor se endurecía de inmediato y ocultaba a su hijo a su espalda.

\- Ehm… yo.

            En un parpadeó tuvo al rubio sobre él, cogiéndolo de los brazos con dureza, por la forma en que lo miraba supuso que si no lo maldecía en ese preciso instante era sólo por estar en frente de su hijo. Dudaba que la presencia de un centenar de muggles lo hubiera detenido.

\- No sé qué tanto oíste Potter, pero si tan sólo un fragmento de esa conversación sale a la luz me encargaré de hacer tu vida tan miserable que suplicarás que le ponga fin.

            Si de algo se vanagloriaba el auror era de haber aprendido a catar a una persona por detalles tan nimios con un leve temblor en el labio inferior o una entonación una octava más alta que lo habitual. Lo que observó esa tarde en Draco Malfoy no era vergüenza, ni rabia, era el más puro y absoluto temor. El desangelado empresario y ex mortífago estaba aterrorizado ante la sola posibilidad que él divulgara esa información en la conservadora sociedad mágica británica y arruinara la vida del pequeño.

            Como pudo puso sus manos en el pecho de su antiguo compañero de colegio y empujó, con menos fuerza de la que usualmente emplearía para deshacerse de un agresor, no quería empeorar aún más las cosas.

            Se mordió el labio y compuso una débil sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

\- Si quieres puedo enviarle el traje a Madame Malkin, está acostumbrada a ajustar los disfraces de mi familia, tengo tantas sobrinas que no preguntará para quién es.

            Luego de tantos años de peleas y violentos enfrentamientos nunca imaginó que llegaría el día en que vería a Malfoy parpadeando con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo del pelo es fácil de solucionar. Aunque es permanente, tendrías que… ya sabes, cortarlo cuando terminara de… jugar.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Potter? – inquirió el rubio, con algo de mala leche.

\- No, yo… - balbuceó, pasándose una mano por el cabello, con evidente impaciencia. – Por Merlín. Son sólo niños, Malfoy. La vida de adulto tiene demasiados sinsabores y… pérdidas – agregó con voz estrangulada. – como para negarles un inocente capricho. Por mí nadie se enterará, no te preocupes por eso.

            No supo en que momento el rubio había aflojado el agarre, pero al verse libre se apartó despacio, sin saber por qué sentía una basurita en el corazón.

 

***

 

            Le partió el corazón que su pequeña princesa se hubiera quedado dormida esperándolo, abrazando el libro de cuentos que él solía leerle. Pero desde que esa peligrosa banda de contrabandistas se había re articulado no paraba en casa más que para darse una rápida ducha y dormir un par de horas. Suspirando con desaliento le acarició la pelirroja cabecita y retiró con suavidad el libro, regalo de su amiga.

            Pese a sus cuidados la pequeña bruja se sobresaltó ante un insistente picoteo en la ventana. Maldijo al descriteriado que despachaba correspondencia a horas tan infames, pero no le quedó más remedio que permitir la entrada al ave o no los dejaría dormir en paz.

Su sorpresa fue genuina cuando reconoció el blasón en el lacre, lo desgarró con prisa y curiosidad, en su vida había recibido una carta de semejante destinatario y no se imaginaba que podría haberlo motivado a romper la tradición.

            La misiva era escueta, tan sólo un par de frases que le dibujaron la sonrisa más idiota que jamás hubiera ostentado ese rostro, lo que era mucho decir.

_“Potter._

_Que esto no siente un precedente,_

_sigues sin agradarme, pero nobleza obliga._

_Te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento aquél día,_

_y mi agradecimiento por tu silencio._

_Debo dejar muy en claro que creo que esto es una pésima idea,_

_no me agrada pedir favores y a ti menos que a nadie,_

_pero me veo obligado a preguntar si tu ofrecimiento sigue en pie._

_Lord Malfoy”._

 

             Pudo ver muy clara la imagen en su cabeza, el pequeño Malfoy poniendo ojos de cachorrito y estirando la boquita en un puchero, a toda hora, durante días, hasta que su padre acabó por rendirse. Estuvo tentado a sentir lástima por el rubio, luego recordó que en el pasado él mismo se había enfrentado a tres pares de ojos (cuatro cuando su ahijado se les unía en la operación “manipulación”) y rio bajito.

            Aprovechó que la lechuza no se había marchado – probablemente tenía instrucciones de no hacerlo hasta obtener una respuesta – para enviar la breve nota que había garabateado en un trozo de pergamino. No lo hizo por Malfoy, luego de pagada su deuda de vida no volvieron a tratarse y él no le despertaba simpatía alguna, pero se requería un corazón de piedra para no conmoverse con el pequeño Scorpius, el niño era realmente encantador, supuso que ese rasgo lo había heredado de su madre.

            En realidad estaba equivocado en esa última afirmación, pero eso fue algo que no averiguó sino hasta mucho tiempo después.

 

~Fin~

            


End file.
